Zanpakutō
A is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar and the Vizard. The art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called . Overview Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are amongst the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's. Normally, the Zanpakutō spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "inner world", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them, as such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's and is unique to them. A Zanpakutō's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world,Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 10-13 though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation. A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they are able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction. : The class of nameless Zanpakutō that all low-class Shinigami wield. Shinigami who are still in training - those who do not yet belong to any of the Gotei 13 - all wield generic Zanpakutō. Shinigami who are unable to communicate with their Zanpakutō, the "shallow hit", which refers to the grossly-reduced power of a Zanpakutō whose wielder cannot connect with it properly.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 14 Zanpakutō Facts *Because they are part of their owner's soul, a Zanpakutō cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if it is broken.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 11 *The Zanpakutō size reflects the amount of the swordsman's spiritual power.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, page 3 *If a Shinigami pierces the chest of a human with their Zanpakutō and channels their Reiryoku through it into the Human's body, it will transform that human into a Shinigami temporarily. The act does not have a high chance of viability even when the human in question has a high level of spiritual energy, and if the method does fail the human will die.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 44 *Every Zanpakutō has its own name.Bleach manga; Chapter 66, page 2 *A Zanpakutō can determine whether or not its wielder is worthy of its power.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 110, page 10-11 *Normally, even a broken Zanpakutō would return to its original state as its wielder recovered. *Zanpakutō have a true form.Bleach anime; Episode 230 This true form resides inside their Shinigami. A Zanpakutō has a mind, and a body that controls their powers. Shinigami are able to grow more powerful by communicating with them.Bleach anime; Episode 231 *Zanpakutō possess their own reiatsu, which can be sensed as any reiatsu can and is identical to that of their wielder though with subtle differences.Bleach anime; Episode 230 *Though rare, it is not impossible for more than one soul to be attuned to the same spirit. In such cases, ancient law of the Soul Society will not allow two beings to wield the same Zanpakutō, in which case, they must duel for ownership of the spirit, with the winner gaining it and the loser being sentenced to death.Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, this has only been affirmed in the movie. *No matter what form (or size) a Zanpakutō takes, it is always virtually effortless for its owner to wield because it is a part of its owner's soul.United States Shōnen Jump interview; June 2007 issue Shinigami captains all consciously keep their Zanpakutō in a manageable size, otherwise they would be holding Zanpakutō the size of skyscrapers. Therefore, one cannot judge one's opponent's strength solely by the size of their Zanpakutō.''Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 17 Obtaining A Zanpakutō A wielder knows their Zanpakutō spirit very closely and vice versa. The connection is very deep, though in the beginning the connection is one sided with the wielder being unable to fully hear the spirit communicating with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 63, page 5-6 It is not uncommon for the introduction of the two (Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirit) to take place in the inner world while the prospective Shinigami sleeps. A Zanpakutō is generated by its wielder upon the solidification of their Reiryoku into the sword's form.Bleach manga; Chapter 66, page 10 Commonly, when a Shinigami graduates from the training academy, he/she gains his/her own unique weapon. The process by which this happens has not yet been shown. What has been shown is that Ichigo Kurosaki, who was trained independently and in an unusual manner, gained his own Zanpakutō via a test of combat that required him to reach deep within and take hold of his own power in a way he never had before. Whether this is the same process other Shinigami go through is not yet known. At any rate, it is known that when a Shinigami obtains their own Zanpakutō, they learn its name and become able to "activate" it. This activated ability is called the "Shikai," the first of two levels of activation. When a Zanpakutō sword is changed into its Shikai form, what is actually being seen is the true form of the weapon. Zanpakutō Control Wielding a Zanpakutō is more than a simple matter of skill in swordsmanship. Since the swords themselves are alive, a Shinigami must obtain his or her sword's cooperation to truly maximize its performance. This can be done in a variety of ways, though it seems that the orthodox approach involves subjugating the sword; the Shinigami belonging to the Thirteen Divisions keep their swords sealed into the forms of ordinary katana and have strict rules about when and where they are allowed to release their true forms.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 41 Keeping a sword in its unsealed form all the time seems to be considered gauche, as a sign of carelessness and/or inexperience. The Shinigami also use certain phrases when they activate their swords, which appear to be necessary to release the seals keeping the swords' powers bound. These are always phrased as commands, further emphasizing the "subjugation" aspect of Zanpakutō control. Most swords have at least one, though some Shinigami use more than one to command their weapons. It is not enough to simply know the name of one's Zanpakutō. If a wielder were to lend its power to its Zanpakutō then the weapon would become stronger. To fully use a Zanpakutō's power, a wielder must get to know its Zanpakutō's spirit.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 10-14 Training : This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap and takes a meditative pose and then forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 3 In this form, one can call out the true form of the powers of their Zanpakutō. This form is something that Soul Society has worked out over the thousands of years since its formation. It is entirely about speaking with one's sword. This advanced form of training is far different from attaining abilities by force. In this form it is about entering a state of calm to enter the inner world of the Zanpakutō and engage them there.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 9-11 In this state a wielder will have to fight their Zanpakutō spirit in order to attain access to new abilities, the Zanpakutō spirit does not want to teach these moves and engage the wielder in a battle the likes of which has never taken place before.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 13-14 In this meditative state, one is so deeply entranced that even sustained wounds are ignored.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 20 Any form of injury sustained in the inner world while in this meditative state is reflective in the real world. Mood & Communication As stated, a Zanpakutō is a being unto itself and tends to be highly temperamental. Its mood is determined by how it is treated by its Shinigami as well as its overall personality. This allows a Shinigami to partially determine whether it will achieve its true power or not. For example, Yumichika Ayasegawa normally releases his Zanpakutō with the name Fuji Kujaku (Wisteria Peacock), even though its true name is Ruri'iro Kujaku (Azure Peacock), knowing that its favorite color is azure and that its least favorite is wisteria purple. He does this so that its true power is not seen. Since his Zanpakutō hates the nickname, it becomes moody and only releases a fraction of its power. This allows him to pass off his Zanpakutō as a simple melee-type rather than what it truly is, a Kidō-type, something that is unacceptable in the 11th Division due to an unspoken rule that all Zanpakutō in the 11th Division must be melee-types. Only when its true name is uttered does it achieve full potential.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 4-6 Another major exception to just about all of the aforementioned rules, 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, somehow failed to learn his sword's name. He ignored its living embodiment and preferred to use it simply as a tool, relying only on his own power. He never developed the control to seal his power, and thus also breaks the rule/tradition of keeping a Zanpakutō sword in a sealed form--his sword is always in its true form. Zaraki's immense personal strength not only made it possible for him to break these rules, but also to rise to the rank of captain. However, his neglect wasn't exactly good for the weapon, causing immense pain to its embodiment and damage to the sword itself. General Powers Each Zanpakutō has the power to: *Send Pluses to the Soul Society. *Purify Hollows. *Transform the Zanpakutō itself into more elaborate and powerful forms. Forms Depending upon the Shinigami's ability to communicate with and control their Zanpakutō's spirit, a Zanpakutō can manifest itself in two additional forms and revert to a sealed state. These two forms, known as Shikai and Bankai, are akin to "upgrades" for the Zanpakutō, giving it abilities far beyond that of its simple use as a sword. Shinigami usually carry their Zanpakutō in the sealed state and activate the released forms as necessary. All Zanpakutō have two levels of release. The first one is Shikai (initial release) and the second one is Bankai (final release). One must be able to do both of them to become a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 9 The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō. They also vary according to the wielder's strength and training.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 10 Sealed Most Zanpakutō look like regular katana, with slight variations between them as one would expect between different swords. There variations are commonly: * : The term katana may be applied to the standard-size, moderately-curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. * : A short blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 inches), with an average of 50 cm (20 inches). It is similar to but shorter than a katana, and usually shorter than the . The wakizashi was usually worn together with the katana. When worn together the pair of swords were called daishō, which translates literally as "large and small". The katana was often called the long sword and the wakizashi the companion sword. * : The nodachi was more difficult to wield due to its size and weight. The length of the nodachi's hilt varied between twelve to thirteen inches (30 to 33 centimeters). Its cutting capability and range exceeds that of a katana, due to its weight and size. In addition to the upgraded forms, the sealed form of a Zanpakutō can also be radically altered, though such alterations are purely cosmetic and usually don't offer any significant advantage in battle; one exception is Ikkaku Madarame's Hōzukimaru, whose hilt stores a blood-clotting ointment.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 8 Zanpakutō can also be disguised as other objects, though such objects seem to need to be of similar proportions to the sword itself. Both Kisuke Urahara and General Yamamoto, for example, disguise their Zanpakutō as canes, Yamamoto's as a large walking stick that dissolves on command to reveal his sheathed Zanpakutō, Urahara's as a shikomizue, a thin blade hidden within the hollow shaft of a cane. A Zanpakutō will return to its sealed state when its wielder is knocked unconscious.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 12 Shikai The is the second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, as the living spirit of the Zanpakutō already has its own name. Therefore, the Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5 A Zanpakutō can change size and shape depending on the spiritual strength of the owner.Bleach manga; Chapter 55, page 4 Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a Zanpakutō, and it appears to be a requirement for advancement within the Shinigami ranks, as presumably most seated officers are capable of Shikai. It is also required in order to achieve the rank of lieutenant; as it is a requirement most captains look for. After first learning the Zanpakutō's name, the Shikai can be performed at will simply by speaking a command followed by the Zanpakutō's name. The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakutō's signature ability, or hint at the nature of its spirit. This step may be bypassed by expert Shinigami who have learned how to use their Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 20 Constant-Release: In rare cases, a Zanpakutō, once released, will remain in that state indefinitely. This is due to the vast amount of spiritual energy the possessor has that cannot be finely controlled upon initial generation of their Zanpakutō, as such the Zanpakutō is described as a constant released form. The only known Shinigami with Full-Time Release Zanpakutō are Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki. By the nature of this type of Zanpakutō, a Shinigami with a constant release form does not need a release command nor is it necessary to even know their Zanpakutō's name. However, not knowing the name of one's Zanpakutō can put a Shinigami at a disadvantage in terms of power against those who do know their Zanpakutō's name. Shikai Forms: Once the Shikai is activated, the Zanpakutō will change form to access whatever special abilities it is capable of. They almost always take on the form of a weapon of some kind, though the type of weapon can vary greatly among different Zanpakutō. One exception is Retsu Unohana's Shikai, which seems to take on the characteristics of an animal, rather than a weapon. Special Abilities: Once the Shikai is activated, the Zanpakutō will change form to access whatever special abilities it is capable of. The special abilities of the Zanpakutō, like the Zanpakutō itself, have specific names that usually must be announced to fully activate the effect. As Ichigo's Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, explains, knowing the name of an attack and not knowing it makes a very drastic difference in the amount of power that attack utilizes. Some special abilities are automatically activated upon release. Bankai The is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world. Instead the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5 The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō. They also vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 10 Only the strongest Shinigami can use it. It is also the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō. Even the Four noble families, whose members are always exceptionally talented, have a member capable of Bankai only every few generations. Those who achieve Bankai always have remarkable roles in the history of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 7 Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara are the only known individuals that have mastered Bankai through a far shorter, yet much more dangerous method. Using a special device created by Urahara, which forcibly materializes a Zanpakutō spirit (thus bypassing a large portion of the training), they were able to attain their Bankai within three days instead of the normal hundreds of years. After successfully testing the device and achieving Bankai, Urahara stated that training by using this method for more than three consecutive days could prove to be fatal, which is why Ichigo was also forced to achieve his own Bankai within three days.manga; Chapter 120, page 11 Besides Ichigo Kurosaki, the only non-captain Shinigami known to have achieved Bankai are Renji Abarai (Lieutenant), who finalized his training at about the same time as Ichigo (although he did not use Urahara's device, but rather perfected it while Ichigo was training), and Ikkaku Madarame (3rd Seat), who did so through his own years of training. Bankai Forms: After a Shinigami is able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō's spirit, the Zanpakutō can assume its final and most powerful form. Unlike the Shikai, there is no command phrase to activate Bankai, though the user will usually say "Bankai" beforehand. A Zanpakutō's Bankai is often a manifestation of the spirit itself, usually creating a massive creature or a very powerful effect to aid the user in battle (Ichigo's Bankai is an exception, becoming more compact instead). The Bankai itself will receive a different name in addition to the ordinary Zanpakutō (for example Ichigo's Zangetsu becomes Tensa Zangetsu, Byakuya's Senbonzakura becomes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi). Certain Shinigami also change with their Zanpakutō, gaining clothing similar to what their Zanpakutō's spirit form looks like. Most Zanpakutō will also gain additional special abilities, or a more enhanced version of the usual one. Like with the Shikai, most of these abilities have an associated name. Maintaining the Bankai is taxing for the wielder, and it is difficult to maintain it for long periods of time for most Shinigami, with the exception of Ichigo, as it becomes more compact, thus allowing him to hold it for long periods of time. Special Abilities: The power that comes with Bankai tends to be similar to the Shikai's ability/theme but amplifies it to much greater levels of power and effect. Some simply increase the original ability, such as Byakuya Kuchiki's blade count multiplies greatly, Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō becoming faster, far more powerful, and its color become black, or Sajin Komamura's, who instead of only generating pieces of the giant, summons the whole giant itself. While other Bankai follow the theme of the sword, such as Renji's remains whip-like while containing baboon and cobra features, or Mayuri summons a monster with the same face (Jizō) on his trident-esque sword, but kept the theme of poison that came from the monster's breath. Weakness: A high enough level of spiritual energy can be used to disrupt the rhythm of a Bankai. The biggest flaw of Bankai lies in the overwhelming power it releases. Its power and form are often far beyond that of a normal weapon. This is the reason that in order for one to become capable of using it completely and effectively, one needs to train at least 10 years with Bankai. Any Bankai before that period of time has been reached should not be used in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 8 Types There are several types of Zanpakutō though only three types mentioned (Melee, Kidō and Elemental). Kidō has many sub-groups and the Elemental-types while part of Kidō-type grouping, is so big and diverse that is able to stand on its own as its on grouping. (Note, Types are determined by what a Zanpakutō is shown and/or stated to be capable of within the confines of these types and nothing more). These types include: Kidō Sub-Types Certain Zanpakutō possess defined abilities and exist in their own category. Due to them being designed around a special ability they are therefore a form of Kidō-Type Zanpakutō. Elemental Sub-Type A large amount of the Zanpakutō are classified by elements, generally utilizing their respective elements as forms of attack. Elemental Zanpakutō are all Kidō-sub-type which have an element based as noted by Kenpachi Zaraki and Maki Ichinose during their battle.Bleach anime; Episode 98 This is later affirmed by Marechiyo Ōmaeda.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 8 Unclassified Types General Sub-Types There are a few "sub-types" of Zanpakutō classification such as: * Constant-Release Type: Zanpakutō that are always in Shikai form because of the strength of their wielder's spiritual energy, or, more importantly, their lack of control over it.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 259 :* Kenpachi ZarakiBleach manga; Chapter 109, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 120, page 9 :* Ichigo Kurosaki/Hollow Ichigo * Dual-Blade Type: Zanpakutō that feature more than one blade in Shikai release. It is decidedly rare for one to possess such a weapon and therefore it says a lot about the uniqueness of its wielder's spiritual power. :* Jūshirō UkitakeBleach manga; Chapter 156, page 14 :* Shunsui Kyōraku :* Shūhei HisagiBleach manga; Chapter 325, page 4 Resurrección References Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Important Terms Category:Zanpakutō Category:World of Bleach